criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Climb the Wall
Climb the Wall is the twenty-first case of World Edition, as well as the fifth case to take place in North America. Plot The GLA arrived at the border site as Robert Hicks was likely to be there. However, Hicks cancelled his tour but sent Brycen Camacho and Sean Sweeter instead. At the border, however, they found Sean impaled on a cactus. Brycen was filed as a suspect but he and Sean had left the site some time ago he did witness the murder. During the investigation, fired agent Isabelle was found to be involved in a car accident as she followed the team to Mexico. As Sean was the driving the car that crashed into her car, she was filed as a suspect. Later, protesters gathered at the border site, but the team managed to convince them away from the crime scene. After the team found a police badge belonging to Isabelle, Sumiko analyzed it. She found that the badge contained a chip that had logs of conversation between Isabelle and someone from KALA congratulating them on KALA's success in Europe and discussing about creating chaos in North America. She identified the other person as Addilyn Bowman and also was able to confirm Isabelle as the other person by running some tests. This left the team no choice but to arrest Isabelle despite her claiming that she had lost her badge months ago, but she did not report that to the chief. Soon after, the team arrested Alberto Lopez as the killer. Alberto was hired by KALA to kill Sean. This was a headscratcher for the team as they believed KALA to be pro-Hicks, while they have now killed a person close to Hicks. Lopez did not know about anything else, and said that he only did that for money. Judge Robertson sentenced him to 40 years in prison without parole. The team had two main tasks now: Get a confession out of Isabelle so that they could bring her to justice, and to find out the reason Sean was killed. The team talked to activist Laura Robertson about the conspiracy to murder Hicks. Laura offered full support to the team to help stop the conspiracy, but she did not know about it. However, the team found a mobile at the border, probably left by protesters, that included details about kidnapping and killing Hicks in the Caribbean. Antonio tried to get a confession out of Isabelle but did no succeed in doing so. The duo investigated the crash site so that they could find more evidence against Isabelle. They found a map with a marked location that Sumiko found to be an uncharted island. She also found that Hicks was going there for his vacation. Isabelle, however, said that she was just going there to protect Hicks on her own. Chief Shoko however thought that they could find evidence against Isabelle at the island, but wanted to know how KALA was connected to all this. The team found an architect plan lying in a Mexican market. Sumiko, with her LDS counterpart, was able to confirm that it was actually a KALA secret base, as the paper showed their logo under special light. She was also able to confirm that the base was under the same island Hicks was going to. To protect Hicks and to prove Isabelle's and Hicks's ties with KALA, the team headed for the island. Stats Victim *'Sean Sweeter' (Impaled by a cactus) Murder Weapon *'Cactus' Killer *'Alberto Lopez' Suspects Appearance *The suspect wears a hat Profile *The suspect eats tacos * The suspect associates with left-wing politics * The suspect knows Aztec legends Appearance *The suspect wears a hat Profile *The suspect eats tacos * The suspect associates with left-wing politics * The suspect knows Aztec legends Appearance *The suspect wears a hat Profile *The suspect eats tacos * The suspect associates with left-wing politics * The suspect knows Aztec legends Profile * The suspect eats tacos * The suspect knows Aztec legends Appearance *The suspect wears a hat Killer's Profile * The killer eats tacos. * The killer associates with left-wing politics. * The killer has read knows Aztec legends. * The killer wears a hat. * The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Border Site (Clues: Victim's Body, Gun, Bloody Cactus; New Suspect: Brycen Camacho) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats tacos) * Talk to Brycen Camacho about the murder. (Prerequisite: Border Site investigated) * Examine Bloody Cactus (Result: Flyer) * Examine Flyer (Result: Mexican Politics Flyer) * Analyze Mexican Politics Flyer (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is associated with left-wing politics) * Examine Gun (Result: Border Officer's Gun; New Suspect: Alberto Lopez) * Talk to Alberto if he knows anything about the murder. (Prerequisite: Border Officer's gun identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mexican Market) * Investigate Mexican Market (Clue: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Signature) * Examine Signature (Result: Laura's signature; New Suspect: Laura Robertson) * Talk to Laura about her Climate Change campaign. (Prerequisite: Laura's signature identified) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Accident Site: (Clues: Number Plate, First-aid kit, Weird Stones) * Examine Number Plate (Result: Car's Number) * Analyze Car's Number (09:00:00; New Suspect: Isabelle Evans) * Talk to Isabelle about the victim crashing into her car. (Prerequisite: Car's Number analyzed) * Examine First Aid Kit (Result: Name Tag; New Suspect: Juan Pareja) * Talk to Juan about witnessing the accident. (Prerequisite: Name Tag unraveled) * Examine Weird Stones (Result: Aztec Stones) * Analyze Aztec Stones (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Aztec legends; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Taco Shop) * Investigate Taco Shop (Clues: Locked Mobile, Torn Letter) * Examine Locked Mobile (Result: Online Blog) * Talk to Alberto about his criticism of Hicks and Sweeter. (Prerequisite: Mobile Unlocked) * Examine Torn Letter (Result: Faded Letter) * Examine Faded Letter (Result: Letter from Laura) * Ask Laura about her threatening letter to the victim. (Prerequisite: Letter from Laura unraveled) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Cactus (Clues: Bloody Rock, Walking Taco, Pile of Maracus) * Examine Bloody Rock (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood (Result: Sean's blood) * Talk to Camacho about throwing a rock at Sweeter. (Prerequisite: San's blood identified under microscope) * Examine Walking Taco (Result: Metal bits) * Ask Juan about the taco he sold to Sean. (Prerequisite: Metal bits found) * Examine Pile of Maracus (Result: Police Badge) * Analyze Police Badge (09:00:00) * Arrest Isabelle Evans for being a KALA agent. (Prerequisite: Police Badge analyzed) * Investigate Crashed Car (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clues: Leftover Taco, Aztec Book) * Examine Leftover Taco (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) * Examine Aztec Book (Result: Thorn) * Analyze Thorn (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to By the People... (5/6). (No stars) By the People... (5/6) * Talk to Laura about the protesters' plans. (Prerequisite: Available from the start) * Investigate Border Site (Clue: Mobile) * Examine Mobile (Result: Unlocked Mobile) * Analyze Unlocked Mobile (03:00:00) * Talk to Laura about the conspiracy. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Mobile analyzed) * Try to get Isabelle confess her crimes. (Prerequisite: Available from the start) * Investigate Accident Site (Clue: Maps) * Examine Maps (Result: Marked Location) * Examine Marked Location (Result: Uncharted Island) * Talk to Isabelle about the map. (Prerequisite: Uncharted Island identified) * Investigate Mexican Market (Prerequisite: All tasks before must be done; Clue: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Architect Drawing) * Analyze Architect Drawing (06:00:00) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia * This case's title comes from the phrase Climb the Wall, which means 'to be very agitated, bored, anxious, or excited'. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:North America (Alex)